Christmas at Kagome's
by I Luv Takuto
Summary: This a weird fic my friend and I wrote last year, it's rated for a few off words, it's kinda random and doesn't really have anything to do with XMas... anyway you should read it! Please? Teehee!


Christmas at Kagome's

by Phil and Michi

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inuyasha...

Notey Thingy: This is a fic my friend and I made over Winter Break last year and I feel like putting it up 'cause I haven't posted a fic in like a year.

Plus, we wrote in dialogue version because it's our fave way to write, hope you don't hate that :D

Also, I am a girl, but people call me Phil so don't get confused.

Happy reading, this fic starts of with me writing...

------

Kagome: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Say what?

Kagome: It's Christmas! We're all gonna go to my place and celebrate!

Miroku: You mean your side of the well?

Kagome: Yup, I figure if you all held onto one piece of the sacred jewel that you can pass through!

Sango: Well, let's go!

-other side of the well-

Miroku: No way! It actually worked!

Inuyasha: So what's all this talk about Christmas?

Kagome: It's a day where everybody gives gifts and gets gifts from eachother to celebrate the birth of Christ or something like that. I don't really care, I just like the presents.

Inuyasha: So... YOU'RE A MISER?

-Kagome slapped Inuyasha-

Kagome: NO!

Inuyasha: OKAY OKAY! -.- ... stupid bitch

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: Ergh... damnit

Miroku: Come on let's go... I'm getting cold!

Sango: I agree... OMG, where's Shippo?

Shippo: I'm here!

Sango: Good now let's go!

Kagome; Come on this way

-she takes them into her house-

Kagome: Okay, I have gifts for all of you! Shippo, I got you a toy truck! Miroku and Sango, here.

-They open their gifts, it's a nice warm sweatshirt for Sango and a pair of pants for Miroku, God knows he needs them-

Inuyasha: ...

Kagome: And Inuyasha, your present is a date with me along a moonlit lake tonight.

Inuyasha: No! Helleffinno!

Kagome: Fine then... you get to scrub grandpa's feet instead!

-Miroku, Sango and Shippo laugh-

Miroku: Oh by the way... Sango, my present to you is you can have the honor of bearing my child!

-Sango slaps him-

Sango: I don't think so!

Inuyasha thinks: Why did I go of on Kagome like that? I did wanna go on a date with her. I gotta make it up to her...

-later that night during din din-

Inuyasha: This is the best grub I've ever had in my life!

Kagome's Mom: I'm glad you like it!

Kagome: Hmph.

-Inuyasha begins to chew slower and looks at her-

Sango: Ahem, Thank you for having us, Ms. Higurashi, and thank you for the gifts, Kagome: It was nothin', anytime.

Miroku: Well, we have something for you, too, as thanks.

Kagome: Hmm?

Sango: Presenting... the Kikyo Death Gift Package! Including a shirt featuring Kikyo being stabbed, a hat featuring Kikyo's head being cut off and much much more!

Kagome: Oh thank you, thank you! I don't know what to say!

Inuyasha: Okay...

Grandpa: FUDGE! Now Inu, when are you gonna scrub my feet?

-Inuyasha looks afraid-

Inuyasha: Kagome, are you done?

Kagome: That's none of your business woof-boy.

Inuyasha: Fine...

-So later Kagome goes to sleepy-bye, sharing a room with Sango, after kicking Inuyasha out... so Inuyasha sneaks into her room, picks her up and then jumps out the window. Slowly Kagome wakes up...-

Kagome: Inuyasha? Inuyasha! What are you doing?!?

Inuyasha: Hush! Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I wanna make it up to you, we're going to the lake.

Kagome: How do I know you're really sorry?

Just trust me, okay?

Kagome: Fine then

-They reach the lake and walk around to a tree-

Kagome: Wow... it's so quiet

Inuyasha: Ya...

-He leans in to kiss her but suddenly she is grabbed away by Koga-

Koga: Come here love

Inuyasha: HEY! Keep away from my girl!

Kagome: Aww... wait, what're you doing here?

Koga: I saw you and your friends go through the well, I was curious so I came in after you.

Inuyasha: Well get outta here! Can't you see we're on a date?

Koga: A date? With my fiance? Sorry, but that ain't gonna happen.

(in the background)

Phil: Look, a dude with dog ears and a dude with a tail!

Michi: Ooh! It's Inu and Koga... cool! (in a whisper)

-Phil takes out a camera-

Phil: Let's get snapshots Michi

Michi: Okay!

-Phil snaps camera-

Phil: Got it!

Koga and Inuyasha: Who goes there?

Phil: Let's get outta here!

-They run away-

Kagome: Anywho...

Inuyasha: Kagome, who's it gonna be? Me or that scrawny wolf?

Kagome: Well that's an easy one... Koga.

Inuyasha: Nooo!!!!!

Koga: Yes!

-Koga and Kagome share a kiss and then...-

Inuyasha: (wakes up) NOOO!!!!! Huh? Oh, it was all just a dream. Oh, no! I gotta go take Kagome!

Kagome: Hold it! Ain't that just a bit perverted?

All Audience: NO!

Kagome: Okay...

-Inuyasha gets into Kagome's room-

Kagome: Go away! Koga's in the next room!

Inuyasha: What?!?

Phil: YES!

Kagome: Duh, invited to come after you guys to celebrate with us. Didn't I tell you? Nope, because then he wouldn't be hiding in the next room waiting for me.

Inuyasha: Why'd you invite him?

Kagome: Because... we're in love with eachother.

Phil: Alright!

Inuyasha: NOOOO!!!!! (wakes up) Whew, just another dream. Thank God. (pinches himself) Okay, I'm really awake now.

-In Kagome's room-

Koga: Kagome... J'aderetu

Kagome: Huh? French?

Koga: I love you

-They kiss and Inuyasha comes in, Tetsusaiga drawn, then dives at Koga-

Inuyasha: VATE FAIRE FOUTRE WOLF BOY!

Koga: Oi! Let's keep this PG-13!

Inu: Fine... sorry

Kagome: Now then... why are you here?

Inu: Iunno...

Koga: Then get you rotten hanyou!

Inuyasha: No, I do know why I'm here. I'm here to tell you, Kagome, that I love you!

Phil: Dun, Dun, Duuuuun!!!

Koga: Why'd you do that?

Phil: I dunno, I just always wanted to...

Koga: Right... so, Kagome?

Kagome: Inuyasha... I love you too!

Koga: What about me?

Kagome: Oh, I just used you to make Inuyasha jealous.

Phil: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (wakes up) Oh, it was all just a dream. Thank God!

i-END-!

THIS HAS BEEN A

PRODUCTION OF THE

MICHI CORPORATION,

WITH CO PRODUCER

PHIL BLADE LIMITED!

Inuyasha: Great... now WHERE is my COFFEE?

Actually this has been a

production of

PHIL BLADE Inc.

with co producer

Michi Corp.

but they're not important since this is

mostly starring Phil with Phil's

paper and Phil's pen so there!

--------------------------

Hey, hope you all liked the fic! Please PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you thought!

I can do better nowadays... I mean this was written a year ago now...

Mmkay, bye!


End file.
